


Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

by orphan_account



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, happy satzu day - Freeform, satzu - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23831782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sana, I hope that Momo will read this one. I personally made this for her. I’m sending my regards.-Tzuyu
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 21





	Send My Love (To Your New Lover)

Maybe what Sana and Tzuyu had was just a casual fling; nothing more, nothing less. Maybe Sana’s just too touchy, too sweet while Tzuyu’s just too nice, too thrilled that’s why they decided to give it a try. Only knew each other because of close friends, they started dating without any second thoughts after they attended Mina and Chaeyoung’s house blessing, their fifth meeting.

Just like any couple out there, they had so many fights back then, even with just little things like Sana being flirty to others and Tzuyu so busy at her work that was tackled for over a million times. Sana is such a flirt to the point that Tzuyu pities herself because she can’t do anything except cry at the corner and when Sana ask her why, she won’t say anything. Tzuyu’s busy towards her work to forget all the memories of Sana flirting with other girls. Sana was the one who gave up first, her patience is short, or maybe Tzuyu’s really the type who’s easy to give up with. But, for the record, they’re both lacking for each other.

Tzuyu doesn’t know what’s gotten into her but she’s now writing a letter to an unknown person that she wants to send once it’s done. 

“Hi to Sana’s new lover”

She starts off and thinks of the things she wants to say to the lucky girl.

“There are few things I want you to be aware of, or I want you to be reminded of in case you forgot.”

She then looks at the list she did that she wants to discuss at the letter and continued writing. She discussed the little, but cute things first that earned her a giggle, remembering Sana’s cute facial expressions.

“I hope you know that she doesn’t eat eggplants and beans so make sure you won’t give her any, and that she likes yoghurt smoothies and spicy foods. She likes watching horror movies, even if she’s a scaredy cat and screams whenever she’s watching, don’t laugh at her or else you will earn a glare from her. She’s afraid of thunders so make sure to stay by her side until it’s over, comfort her, and whisper sweet nothings in her ears, it will make her calm down.”

Right after she mentioned it, the thunder became visible in the night sky and she prays that Sana’s safe in the girl’s arms at that very moment. She continued writing.

“Maybe I should go straight to the point. I hope that you know she’s not tiring. Please be patient with her, she may be a flirt at times and gets too touchy, but I assure you, it’s nice to be cuddled by her and you will miss it once you’re away from her, example when you’re at work.“

Tzuyu hugged her pillow, kinda missed being hugged by someone in this cold night. For the first time since they have broken up, she felt alone and unwanted.

“I hope that you give her some time, and not just focus on your career. I hope that you’ll be honest with her, especially in the little things, and answer her questions so she won’t doubt you. I hope that you two will be open to each other so that you will not fight even with just little things. I hope that whenever you see her tired, let her rest, hold her hand, hug her, and always remind her that you’re there, you’re always there and that you will never ever leave. Give her some space if she wants but assure her that you will be waiting still.”

The list goes on as well as Tzuyu’s tears while writing her thoughts non-stop with the guide from her list.

“I hope that if she’ll ask you, “Do you still love me?” you will know what to respond, you will immediately nod because she corresponds the stars in the night sky and the moon, that she’s loveable, and that you love her with all your heart. (She will surely love to hear all your compliments and random sweet nothings). I hope she will not give up on you like she gave up on me, on us. I hope that she will be stronger, braver and I hope you will be, too. (I believe in the both of you, you’re each other’s soulmates, right?)”

Soulmate. Tzuyu believes in that, sure. She also believes that Sana isn’t the one for her yet.

“Please don’t give up on her, hence, love her endlessly. She deserves everything in this world and I know you already know that fact, so I hope you’re willing to give everything to her. She’s a nice person, a nice partner for life.”

The list finally ended and it is now time for Tzuyu to say some words besides the somewhat mandatory things the new lover must know and do for Sana.

“I’m saying all these things to you because I did not do all of those things to her. I know I’m a bad girlfriend so I’m asking you a favor to be a great partner for her. I know, repentance is really at the end. I’m wishing you a good luck in your relationship and congratulations. I’m happy for the both of you. Please take care of each other.”

Crying hard in the middle of the night with heavy rains outside, Tzuyu’s now regretting that she agreed on the break up. But, she only wants Sana’s happiness that’s why she agreed, even if it earned her pain, that will eventually turn into scars. Sana’s her great love, heck, she’s her great love, so even if the girl already loves someone that’s not her, it’s okay, as long as the fact that the girl did love her is existing. She may be overreacting with all the things she mentioned and for the whole letter thingy, but maybe it helped Tzuyu calmed her nerves down and finally think straight and decide to just accept and move forward. Sana may have a new lover, but it’s okay for Tzuyu, because at least, once in her life, she became Sana’s and Sana became hers.

**Author's Note:**

> @shineliketwice on twitter


End file.
